Ai wo Shinjiteru I believe in it love
by NinjutsuBelldandy
Summary: Hey! I wanted to finish my previous story, (Do you love me too) but with a new name, and with a different twist!! And trust me, you won't BELIEVE who the new characters are!!( I fixed my settings, so now you can write me a review!! Even if its stupid!!)


Hello, again, everybody!!

I've been laaaazy and gave up on finishing my story, but then.. I thought..

My dream has been to write since I was little, and I'm not going to let a computer take that away!! So, I give it a new name, although not a new start, but I'm trying to add the other three broken chapters. If anybody could pleaes e-mail on how to add chapters, please do!!!

ninjutsubelldandy@yahoo.com

Now, Uriko was kidnapped by that stupid Busuzima, but for what reason?? Kenji got the crap beaten out of him by another girl ninja, and passed out!! Now, it's the morning after…

(P.S.

There is a new character!! I know that everyone hates him, and he usually gets killed/hurt/tortured in other fics, but I have never played BR3, and in my fic he's cool…! Who is he?? Read on!!)

P.S.S.

I don't mean anything by Amber's room! Unlike mine, if you can get by all the Invader Zim and Kingdom Hearts crap all over the floor you're lucky. J

Heeey, who luvs ya baby??

Ninjutsu~*~Belldandy

::Chapter 3::

Waking up

Warm sunlight peeked into Kenji's eyes. He guessed it was around 9:00 to 10:00 in the morning. He groaned. "Yugo would be freaked as hell to find I've been out all night."

"You're right. I was."

Kenji's head slowly turned to see Yugo standing in the corner, holding a glass of water. "Here, you ought to drink this." He said, handing him the glass. "And by the looks of it, you have one story to tell. By the way, you're sitting in a hole, and it looks like you had the crap beaten out of you."

Kenji informed Yugo of the night's previous events, from the interrupted phone call up to the point where he lost consciousness. He even had to help Kenji up to go to the bathroom. Kenji winced as a mixture of urine and blood flowed into the toilet.

*God, is she gonna pay*

He also noted that neither Mitsuko nor Alice were home.

Yugo tried to help Kenji back to the couch but he waved him off. "So, what are we going to do now? We could ask Alan if he knows if anybody's up to something.."

"I don't know about you, but I believe that girl has something to do with Uriko- and I'm going to find them both."

Yugo nodded. "I believe we're going to end up finding Mitsuko and Alice, too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hours earlier, Amber had wandered into her room, clutching her stomach. It was very much the room of a girl – cozy and pretty with stuffed animals and books, but she could barely keep it all in focus. Her body began to crumple weakly to the floor..

*God, god, god – I can barely keep myself from passing out..* 

Before losing consciousness, she fell against a warm chest, and was held in a pair of strong arms… and the color gold..

Uriko awoke on a soft, frilly bed lined with stuffed animals. Bookshelves on the walls were lined to the brim with books.

*Master Long.. do you miss me as much as I do you..?*

_Alice.._

_Mom…_

_Kenji…_

She looked at her own body and gasped. She was wearing exactly what the girl earlier was wearing.

"What could this mean?" She strained her ears to listen to where she was, and froze when she heard steady breathing coming from a curtain beside the bed. *Neh? Who..?*

"W-who are you..? She stammered, warily getting on the other side of the bed.

What happened next was very strange – nobody, not even Uriko would expect it.

 Out stepped a young man about her age, clad in dark black pants and a white, unbuttoned shirt, revealing his muscular chest. His most distinct feature, however, was his sexy, shoulder – length, green hair.

"Oh God."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her warm, brown eyes sparkling in the morning sunlight made him softly flush when they caught his jaded ones…

She softly groaned and winced when a hand gently palpated her sore abdomen – then that's when she had opened her eyes.

The pair of emeralds were beautiful – clear and deep…

They were warm and soft – a deep chocolate color. Sleepy eyelids blinked with long, feathery lashes.

After a long moment his voice found air.

"Are you feeling better? I was ..ah.. worried when you collapsed last night"

She attempted to sit up, but cried out when pain shot up through her abdomen.

"Don't strain yourself! I'll get you something to eat, then you can rest some more, okay?"

He stood up and clapped his hands.

"Ganesha, could you please bring our guest something to eat??"

~*~*~*~*~

Nyyyyyaaaaaaaaa!! I'm so excited!! Surprised, huh?

Damn, this is getting good!!!!! I love you!! Write me a review, okay!! Thanx!!

- Ninjutsu~*~Belldandy 


End file.
